Reflections
by Kaddy 16
Summary: What if something terrible happened to Danny? Who would save him? If his friends and family were gone. How would they even start to if they had no idea what happened to him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melinda Gordon was at her antique shop selling them as usual. But she just wasn't her usual cheery self today. Last night, something just really scared her and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She was getting ready for bed just like she did every night. She was already in her night gown and starring at herself in the mirror.

She could see the drowsiness in her own eyes. Then all of a sudden, she saw someone behind her in the mirror. He looked like a teenager with snow white hair, dead eyes, and pale skin.

But when she turned around there was no one behind her. That night she didn't get that much sleep. Her mind kept going back to the image she saw in the mirror.

Melinda was brought out of her thoughts and turned to her friend. "I'm fine, Delia." "Are you sure." "Yes, I was just thinking about another spirit I saw last night." Since it was a spirit, Delia knew Melinda was fine and went back to work.

As soon as she left work, Melinda got on her laptop and starting searching for the spirit she saw. She searched for reported people missing within that month, news about people that died, she even searched for snow white hair, but nothing matching what she saw ever came up.

In the while middle of her searching, Jim walked up to her. "It's getting late." Melinda was still facing the computer, she was still searching.

"I know, I just can't get this image out of my head." "You need some sleep, you can work on this tomorrow."

Melinda knew he was right, but still wanted more time on her research. "I just need a few more minutes, I'll be there when I'm finished." Jim showed a look of skepticism towards her.

He needed reassurance of her words. Melinda could easily turn a few minutes into a few hours. "I promise, all I need is a few minutes." Jim's skepticism slowly disappeared.

He took some comfort from her words. "Well, okay. Just don't overwork yourself." Jim left Melinda with her research, he just hoped it would only take a few minutes.

After Jim left the room Melinda got back to searching. But she didn't know what else to search for. 'What else could I search for?' Melinda looked through her mind, thinking, until she came up with an answer.

She searched for 'runaways' and finally something came up. But there was over a hundred results on runaways. So she narrowed it down to this year only.

There were still over fifty results though, it would take her longer to complete this research than what she had promised Jim. 'Sorry, Jim.'

Melinda hated breaking promises, but she always had the urge to help spirits move on, no matter what. The first twenty she had searched through didn't match the description in her mind.

The others didn't match the age. She actually began to wonder if the spirit she saw was ever alive in the first place.

Just when she was about to give up on her search, she finally found someone similar to the spirit that she had seen.

But the hair and eye colors didn't match the spirit's at all. She searched through every single result and found nothing. What was she missing? She had to end her search though.

There was nothing that came to mind that she could search for. She looked at the clock and 2 hours had passed. Well, her promise to Jim was definitely broken.

She walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Jim was already asleep so Melinda did the same and would try to seek the answers to her questions tomorrow.

The next morning Melinda woke up, took a quick shower, dressed herself, and quickly ate her breakfast before heading to work.

When she arrived there, she and Delia opened the store. "I just need to grab a few things from the back." "Okay, I'll hold down the fort while you're gone."

Melinda made her way to the back of the store, or the storage area, to retrieve a few antiques she wanted to display in the store.

She was about to lift up a box that was half full of antiques when she felt the urge to turn around. Behind her was the chilling image she couldn't erase from her mind.

"I'm here to help you." The spirit's expression began to brighten up at her words. "Just tell me what's wrong so you can move on into the light."

After she said this the atmosphere in the room did a complete 360. Instead of the room having that warm and welcoming feeling it once did, there was only pain and misery left.

There was no brightness in the spirit's face expression, what was once there was completely gone now. Before she knew it the spirit had disappeared, he was out of sight, but he never left her mind.

After he was gone the box of antiques Melinda was going to use for the shop dropped to the floor, as it hit the floor it sounded like glass had shattered across it.

Delia ran to the storage room after hearing it. "Melinda, are you okay?" It was evident that her words were laced with worry.

"I'm fine. Some of the antiques just fell." Delia bent down to help Melinda clean up the mess of broken antiques.

But Melinda stopped her before she could even try. "I'll clean it up. Could you watch the store while I clean this up?" "I'm sure."

"Well, okay…" Delia left to watch out for waiting customers. While Melinda was picking up the broken pieces of antiques she couldn't stop thinking about the spirit.

She was so dazed, that when she reached to pick up a piece she cut herself on its' edge. "Ow!"

As Melinda looked at her cut finger, she noticed something…off. Her blood was slanting diagonally around her finger as it seeped out. Melinda didn't know what it meant.

Her blood had never did this before. But she could worry herself over this later, she had to help that spirit into the light. No matter how high the stakes were.

**AN: I wanted to write a Danny x Ghost Whisperer after I read _Diversity_ by _Iymea. _It was a really good crossover. **

**Oh, and before I forget this story gets a little dark as it goes on. This is just a _warning_ as you continue to read on.**

**And I need at _least _10 reviews before I upload the next chapter.**

**Youtube Channel: Disastrousassassins (_Please subscribe_)**

**My friends' Youtube Channel: FU3xCLAN (_Please subscribe_ and help him out)**

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night Melinda couldn't stop thinking about the spirit. But she still somehow managed to fall asleep. The place she was in was surrounded by fog. So she couldn't see anything around her.

As she walked farther the fog began to lessen. She could now see that she was in the middle of a forest. The more she walked, she came across a tree that stood out from the others. It was dripping with blood.

As she got closer to it the blood formed a word. 'Hurry.' Melinda knew it was the spirit trying to contact her. But she had no idea what this meant. Why did she have to hurry? The spirit was already dead.

It was too late for him. Unless…he didn't know that himself. "What do you mean?" She had decided to ask the spirit directly. As soon as she said this, the fog began to deepen again. She couldn't breathe.

The fog was suffocating her. "Melinda, Melinda!" Jim was trying to get Melinda to wake up. She was gasping for air. It was like she was suffocating in her sleep. She woke up, but with uncontrollable coughing.

"Are you okay?" Jim was filled with worry. Across the bedroom she saw the same spirit starring at her. But only for a split second before he disappeared again. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she tried to get her breath back.

Jim didn't believe her though. She wasn't fine, she almost suffocated in her sleep. But he didn't push her for answers either. If she was helping out another spirit, which she was, it wasn't his job to stop her from helping them.

She wouldn't listen to him anyways. It was just in her nature. They both went back to sleep and tried to get as much rest as anyone could after an incident like that. So not very much.

The next morning Melinda woke up early to attend to her antique store. When she got there her mind was completely somewhere else. She was oblivious to all her surroundings.

She kept absent mindedly rubbing her throat. What happened last night was still fresh in her mind. She could still feel the fog trying to suffocate her, even though it wasn't anymore.

'Why would he try to suffocate me?' Melinda just couldn't understand this spirit. One minute she was helping him and the next he was suffocating her. She knew it was trying to tell her something, but she didn't know what it was. She needed a second opinion on this.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out for a while now." Melinda was brought out of her thoughts by Delia. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." Delia didn't know whether to worry or not.

Melinda never starred out into space before, not like this anyway. Melinda didn't want to make her worry, so she changed the subject. "I need to grab a few things from the back." Delia still expressed signs of worry though.

"I'm fine, really I am." Melinda gave her a half smile for reassurance. Then she headed to the storage area. There were a few more antiques she wanted to add to the shop.

Before she could even pick up the box, she could feel his presence again. So she quickly turned around. "What are you trying to tell me?" Melinda needed answers. All she was receiving were more confusing clues.

She wouldn't be able to figure out what was wrong if he didn't tell her directly. Suddenly, the walls began to overflow with blood. It was if the walls themselves were bleeding.

The spirit was no longer in her sights and the blood began to rise from the ground. Soon the room was filled with it. Melinda had no time escape. She was drowning in a pool of blood.

She could barely move, it was too thick and overwhelming. She tried to scream for help, but the blood seeped into her mouth and stopped her from doing so. She began to choke on it.

Her airways were cut off, she could no longer breathe. But at that moment Delia had decided to check on her. She was in the storage room for way too long.

Once she opened the door she was shocked to find Melinda on her knees choking. "Melinda!" she rushed to side. "Melinda, are you okay?" She managed a small nod. "Can you breathe?"

As she got her breath back she responded. "Y-yes." Delia was relieved to hear that she was at least breathing and talking again. "What happened?" "I…I don't know." For once in her life Melinda really didn't know.

She was trying to help the spirit again,, but she ended up almost drowning. Every time she had tried to help the spirit, it was like a new near death experience each time.

She now knew that she wouldn't be able to help him alone. She needed another mind to help her figure out this one.

**AN: This was an early Christmas gift to all of you.**

**But I still need at **_**least **_**10 reviews for this chapter before I can give you the next chapter.**

**And check out my other story: **_**The Phantom's Past**_

**Youtube Channel: Disastrousassassins**

_**Merry Christmas!**_

**Please **_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After she closed the antique shop for the day, she drove over to Eli's apartment. When she arrived she knocked on the door for a while before he finally opened it up.

She rushed by him and headed towards the couch. "I need your help with a spirit." "Well hello to you too." "I'm sorry, I just really need your help on this one."

Eli decided to give up on ever getting a 'hello' out of Melinda. "So what seems to be the problem that the great Melinda Gordon can't fix herself."

Melinda ignored his usual sarcasm and moved straight to the point. "This spirit has been sending me clues, but I can't piece them together. They just don't make any sense at all."

It was obvious that she was very frustrated. She had been searching through her mind for answers night and day. "Okay, so what were these clues?"

"They seem to revolve around the feeling that you can't breathe." "So he suffocated and died, end of story." Melinda couldn't believe this, it just seemed too easy.

"But nothing is ever that simple." "Then what other hints did it leave?" "He said I have to hurry." "Hurry? For what, he's already dead." "That's exactly my point. I don't have the slightest idea."

"Then try confronting him." "But Eli…" She had a bad feeling about this. "It's not that hard." he said in confidence. "Spirit, come out!" he shouted.

"Show yourself!" he demanded. Melinda was a little relieved when nothing happened. "See, he's just too much of a wuss to show himself." "Eli!"

The number one rule that everyone should know is that you should never try to piss off a ghost. Apparently, Eli was never taught this.

Suddenly, there was a cold chill. The spirit was right behind him on the other side of the couch. It was obvious that he was angry by the glare in his eyes towards Eli.

When Melinda's face went very pale, Eli knew something was wrong. "He's here isn't he?" He only received a nod from her.

Then the spirit wrapped its' fingers around Eli's neck and began to strangle him. Eli lost his breath. He couldn't breath, it felt like someone was choking him.

"Eli!" Melinda had quickly gotten her voice back. "Stop it! Let go of him!" The spirit didn't listen to her. He continued to suffocate Eli. Draining the life out of him.

Melinda had to do something fast. If this continued, Eli would be nothing, but a corpse. But what could she do? It was a spirit. So she couldn't physically make him stop. All she had were her words.

"Stop! You're going to kill him!" That one word began to echo inside the spirit's mind. 'Kill…Kill…' His grip around Eli's neck began to loosen.

Melinda took this as her chance to lead Eli far away from the spirit. Eli was leaning on her shoulders, gasping for breath. "Are you all right?" "I…I think so."

Melinda looked back at the spirit before he disappeared once again. He showed no remorse. It was like it didn't matter to him if he almost killed someone or not.

"Is…is he gone?" "Yeah,…he's gone." Eli released a sigh of relief. But it was a little too soon.

Melinda sat Eli back down on the couch. "What were you thinking?" "That he wouldn't show up." His answer wasn't well perceived by Melinda.

"Why would you endanger yourself like that? He could have killed you!" she shouted. She was obviously angry.

Why would Eli do something so…stupid? "I'm sorry, I really didn't think he could hurt me." "Then you weren't thinking were you?"

He had no reply for her. He knew she was right. He hadn't been thinking at all. Since he had nothing else to say, she decided to let herself out.

"Melinda…" she closed the door with a loud audible sound. Melinda began her drive home. She was somewhat blaming herself for what happened to Eli.

If only she had never went over to his apartment in the first place. But now she had put him in danger. 'Why did I ever get Eli involved?'

She knew that the spirit was powerful and what it was capable of. So why did she have to bring him in the middle of this? He almost died because of her.

As she continued driving, more fog began to blur her vision of the road. She made a right she thought would lead her back home.

As soon as she made that turn, her car began to travel downwards. It was like she drove herself into a ditch, but so much worse.

Melinda began to panic. Her car descended down the cliff. She had no to think as her car smashed into the rocks and boulders at the end of the cliff.

Her head slammed itself against the steering wheel. The air bag didn't properly open up. Her seat belt kept her from letting gravity take over.

Without it, she would have died instantly. She could no longer feel her legs. They were trapped below the steering wheel. She leaned forward as far as she could to see the damage.

Her legs were not even recognizable anymore. They were both covered in blood and she could see some broken bones.

Blood began to seep down her face from her head injury. She was already in enough pain and her head never stopped throbbing. But she was trapped inside her car with no way out.

She wouldn't be able to call for help unless… 'Where's my phone?' She slowly looked at her surroundings. She searched everywhere, but it was nowhere in sight.

When she stopped looking for it, her gaze landed on the hood of the car. There it was, her phone. But the screen was completely cracked.

And she didn't think she could move, let alone reach something that was over three feet away from her. Besides, her head was in too much pain to think of a solution.

She could feel herself beginning to lose consciousness. She had really thought that this was her last day to live.

Before she could fully slip into unconsciousness, she saw him. The spirit was standing outside her car's window watching her die and doing nothing about it.

He was the last image she saw as her body lost all movement and went limp. She had finally let go of her hold to stay awake.

**An: I posted this as an early **_**Happy New Year **_**gift.**

**Youtube Channel: **_**Emmamain100**_

_**Oingo Boingo**_**: I know it's seems a bit greedy for me to ask for a lot of reviews, but all of your **_**reviews **_**are the only thing I have to look forward to in life.**

**And more **_**reviews **_**= faster update. Instead of waiting **_**months**_** for me to finally update and me feeling bad for taking so long and disappointing my **_**fans.**_

**_P.S. I already have up to chapter 6 written, so as soon as I get enough reviews I'll update this story._**

_**Happy New Year!**_

**Please **_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"…Melinda!" she could hear a voice calling out to her. "Melinda!…" It sounded a lot like… "Melinda, please wake up, wake up!"

Melinda slowly came back to consciousness. "…Eli?" "Melinda, thank god you're okay." Melinda appeared to be very confused. Wasn't she just in a car accident? Then how could she be here, alive?

"Where am I?" Eli began to worry if something was wrong with her memory. "You're in my apartment." She began to slowly sit herself upright on the couch.

"How did I get here?" Eli's fears began to surface. "You don't remember?" Melinda shook her head. "I heard you knocking on the door, but when I opened it I found you unconscious on the floor. You wouldn't wake up so I brought you inside." Melinda went into a state of shock.

'The car accident…it wasn't real.' But it had felt so real to her. She could vividly remember the pain and agony she was in. If that wasn't real, then she never told Eli about the spirit, and he never provoked it into almost…

So Melinda was overall, a little relieved. Eli wasn't in any danger. But she couldn't let anything like that ever happen to him. "I have to go." she said as she lifted herself off the couch and headed for the front door.

"But you were just unconscious a minute ago. Are you sure you okay?" Eli was really worried. What if she lost consciousness again and no one was there to help her? "Eli, I'll be fine. I promise."

She gave him a small smile before heading out the door. This spirit was just too dangerous, she didn't ant to put her friends lives on the line like that. She had to solve this mystery on her on. And she knew just where to start.

As soon as she made it home, she grabbed her laptop and began her search. She searched for 'cliffs in Grandview'. She was surprised to find out that there were a good number of cliffs in Grandview. Even though it was such a small town.

She skimmed through all of the images on her screen. 'Come on…it has to be here'. Then she finally found the one from her vision. It was one of the few cliffs that ended near a river and looked exactly like the one she saw before. It was named 'Silver Heights'.

It was only a few miles from the center of Grandview. Melinda quickly printed out its location and started her car for the hour long drive to Silver Heights.

Once she arrived, she began the walkthrough the woods to get to her destination. It was still early in the day, so she had the sun's rays to help guide her.

But even with the sun, it was still hard to see through the mist. So she spent most of her time trying not to walk into a tree.

Suddenly, the spirit made itself known and glanced towards a path. Melinda followed his gaze but when she looked back he was gone. So she decided to follow that path.

After another hour of walking, she arrived to the cliff's location. The cliff was right in front of her, so she didn't want to walk any closer to it with the possibility of falling off the edge.

She had enough cliff diving for one day. The spirit appeared again at Melinda's side trying to get her to follow his gaze. "Is something down there?" The spirit could only nod in response.

"What's at the…bottom…?" The spirit had already disappeared again before it could answer her question. Melinda was very curious as to what was down there. The possibilities in her mind were endless.

Was his body down there? An object he was attached to? Maybe a lost pet? Or…maybe other bodies that were never found? But that wouldn't make any sense because if it were true than their spirits would be here too.

But she was sure of one thing. Whatever was down there was important to the spirit. But who would she call to retrieve what was at the bottom of the cliff?

The possibility of her local fire department having a hundred foot ladder or a crane were very slim. But she could at least try. When she called, they were a little skeptical since she didn't know what exactly was down there.

"So you're saying there is something at the bottom of cliff, but you're not sure what?" "Yes, but I'm positive there is something down there." Melinda somehow convinced the fire department to at least check it out.

Then she called Jim and her friends to make sure they weren't worrying about where she was. Once she had finished her last call, she exited the woods to greet the firemen as they arrived.

She knew they were close when she could see a red fire truck in the distance. When the fire truck came to a stop, four men came out. "I take it you're the one I talked with on the phone." "Yes, I'm Melinda Gordon." "So the cliff is past these woods?" "Yes, just follow me."

The firemen quickly grabbed some equipment from their truck and followed Melinda. After another hour had passed they arrived. "This is it." "But how do you know there is something down there with all this mist? It's impossible see anything from here." "It's a gut feeling."

The firemen stood there in disbelief. They were dragged all the way down here because of a 'gut feeling'? They could have been at home with their families right now.

"I know this sounds crazy, but my gut is telling me that there is something down there." Apparently, she truly believed it. The firemen could tell that she wasn't going to stop insisting until they at least take a look down there.

"Okay, we'll check it out. But you better be right about this Miss Gordon." Melinda was still sure of herself though. Even though there was also a possibility that nothing was down there at all.

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I just didn't feel like typing out the chapters I had already written. I had no motivation to do it. But then I got a new review.**

**So **_**thank you **_**to those of you who have reviewed. You all are the only motivation I have to write. So with a little bit more motivation I'll type and post the next chapter in 2 weeks.**

**I should really be working on my History homework and English project. But I decided to type this out instead. So **_**thank you **__**again**_** to those of you who have reviewed.**

**_And I want to know what all of you think is at the bottom of the cliff. You never know, you might get it right._**

**Youtube Channel: Emmamain100**

_**P.S. Check out my stories 'The Hunter' and 'The Phantom's Past'.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The firemen retrieved some rope and a flashlight from their equipment bag. One of them tied the rope around himself. But since the cliff was really steep they wouldn't be able to communicate by normal means.

"Take this walkie-talkie with you and let us know what you find down there." They began to lower the fireman at the edge of the cliff.

"Are you ready?" "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." "Don't forget the flashlight." "Thanks." "And good luck." With the flashlight in hand, the fireman began his descent to the bottom of the cliff.

"Do you see anything down there?" one of the firemen asked into the walkie-talkie. "Not yet, over." It took him a while to reach the bottom. "I don't see…well, I'll be damned."

"What did you find?" "It's a kid, and he's still alive." Everyone was shocked to hear this. "How the hell did he survive the fall?" "I don't know, but he definitely needs an ambulance."

Melinda couldn't believe it. There was actually someone down there and they were still alive. But she had to withdraw herself from her thoughts and call an ambulance.

The fireman managed to carry the kid all the way back to the top of the cliff as the rest of his pulled them both back up with the rope. Once they saw the state the kid was in, they realized just how serious his injuries were.

The kid was covered in blood. The blood dripping from his head caused his once midnight black hair to appear red. It also appeared he had a lot of broken bones in his body.

But, he was still unconscious so no one knew exactly how much pain he was truly in. The fireman had to carry the kid out of the woods to meet up with the ambulance.

They didn't think he could make it another two hours without medical attention. Once the ambulance arrived they quickly put the kid on a gurney. "What happened to him?" "He fell off a cliff."

"And survived?" "Apparently." The paramedics began to strap his head into a brace to keep him still. "It looks like he might have a concussion. But he has a weak pulse. We have to hurry back to the hospital."

They lifted him up into the ambulance. "Star running the IV." Melinda was about to ride with the kid in the ambulance, but was stopped.

"Are you a family member?" "No, but…" "I'm sorry, Miss. But only family members are allowed. Just meet us at the hospital." Melinda quickly got into her car and followed closely behind the ambulance.

Once she made it to the waiting room of the hospital, she decided to call Jim. "I'm at the hospital." "What happened? Are you alright?" Jim couldn't help but worry about her.

"I'm fine." Now came the tough part. "I found a kid that had fallen off a cliff. The doctors say he's in critical condition." "Mrs. Gordon?"

A doctor with nicely combed brown hair and a name tag that read 'Dr. Reid' had interrupted her phone call with Jim. "I got to go. I'll call you back later." "Is he okay?" she asked as she hung up her cell phone.

"Oh, he's far from okay. But we've managed to stabilize for the moment." It was still somewhat good news. "Have you managed to contact any of his friends or family?"

"No. There is no one missing matching his description." That's a shame. Well, if you like, you can see him now." "Thanks doctor." "Anytime."

Melinda made her way to the kid's room. But she was never prepared for the sight she saw him in. He had multiple tubes going into and out of his body. He could no longer breathe on his own, so he was put on a ventilator.

He was also covered in bandages from head to toe. His heart beat was barely over 60 bpm on the heart monitor. How could this ever be called stable?

Melinda almost burst into tears at the state he was in. What if she hadn't found him until days later? He would have surely been dead by then. There was no telling how long he was down there in the first place.

If she didn't find him in time, no one would have. Then the spirit suddenly appeared in the hospital room. He gazed down at the boy in the hospital bed and then looked in Melinda's direction.

He was somewhat happy about the fact she found him in time. But once she looked into the spirit's cold green eyes, everything in her mind began to click.

This was why the spirit had been so 'forceful'. Why he tried to suffocate her and told her to hurry. The kid was suffocating to death. He was dying and he needed help. Why couldn't she have realized this sooner?

But all of this still didn't explain why the spirit was helping the kid. Spirits usually don't turn away from the light to help a complete stranger.

So what was the connection between him and this kid? This just became a lot more complicated than she had ever thought it could be.

**AN: I decided to post this as a Happy Valentine's Day gift. The next chapter will be posted **_**next **_**Friday.**

_**P.S. I love all of my reviewers.**_

**And ****checkout my other stories '_The Phantom's Past', 'The Hunter', & 'Seeing is Believing'_**

**Youtube Channel: Emmamain100**

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This whole chapter is a **_**flashback.**_

Chapter 6

Danny was on his knees starring at the destruction in front of him. It was all his fault. This only happened because of him. They were all…dead and he was the one that killed him.

If only he could have stopped himself in time. If only he had been faster. If only…he had never existed to begin with. Then they would all still be alive and well.

They would have never had to die such a painful death. He would have never had to watch them die. He could still remember their screams of agony. They were all still echoing inside his head.

The images of their pained expressions as they slowly burned to death before his eyes. He was use less to them. He could do nothing to save them. Nothing but watch them suffer.

He saw each one of them take their final breaths. Tears began to pour from his eyes as he watched the rest of 'Fenton works' burn to the ground. He had no one left. His friends and family were gone, and would never come back.

Vlad was about to walk out the door for another one of the mayor's meetings. But stopped when he heard the news on the tv.

Once he saw an image of a familiar red sun burnt hair woman, he quickly grabbed the remote to turn up the volume. The news lady apparently had some breaking news.

"Yes, you've heard right. It seems this afternoon in Amity Park a family home titled 'Fenton works' had been completely burned down. Trapped inside during the fire were the Fentons and two family friends. It appears the only surviving member of the Fenton family was Daniel Fenton. Luckily, he didn't sustain any serious injuries. He was on his way home when the house suddenly caught ablaze. The funerals of these recent tragic deaths will be held next Sunday. So stay tuned for more recent news in Amity Park."

Vlad turned off the tv and slowly sat down on the couch. Maddie Fenton was dead. The love of his life was dead. But she had to have been murdered. How convenient was it that they all died in a house fire?

Once he found the culprit that murdered his beloved Maddie they were going to wish they were already dead. Vlad quickly called his secretary.

"Get me the traffic cam recordings from this afternoon." "But Sr., what about…" "Just cancel the meeting and do what I asked!" "Of course, Sr."

Once the secretary brought the recordings to his office, he spent hours looking through them trying to find the right one. Until he came across the one he needed.

"Found you." He rewound the video to the moment before the fire and pushed play. It showed a ghost with white hair and a pale complexion phasing through Fenton works.

After a few minutes he came back out when the fire began to spread. Then another ghost phased out. It was similar to the first, but with more muscles and an almost blue complexion.

They began to fight each other. Attack after attack, but the older one with more experience seemed to be winning. The younger one looked defeated. He was covered in injuries from head to toe.

A green liquid had surrounded his body. But this didn't stop him from charging head first to the other ghost. He was grabbed by the neck before the attack even reached him.

The ghost continued to choke him and didn't let go of him until there was no more movement. Then he released him slowly as his body dropped to the ground. The ghost took that moment as a chance to leave.

Vlad stopped the video there. He saw all that he needed to see. The one who caused the death of beloved Maddie was right there starring back at him. He would get his revenge, no matter what.

Vlad ran an analysis on his computer to find the ghost. He had the data of every ghost in his computer. It quickly tried to match the ghost on the screen with one in its' data bank.

After a few minutes it finished processing. It found a 100% match. "This can't be right…" Vlad was surprised at the ghost's match. "This has to be a mistake!…Unless…"

What Vlad was thinking was preposterous. But it was also the only thing that made any since. All of the information in front of him was telling him that his hypothesis was true, but it was just a little hard to believe it.

The ghost's match was Danny Phantom a.k.a. Daniel Fenton. 'It has to be a future version of Daniel.' It made the most sense and there was a pretty obvious clue starring him back in the face.

He was wearing a time medallion around his neck. So that alone was proof that he had come from the future.

But why? Why did he have to kill _his_ Maddie?

No matter what the reason, Vlad was going to make sure he would pay for what he had done. He would get his revenge.

**AN: Just like I promised. I told you all that I would post this chapter today and I did. I know there would be some that didn't believe I could do it. (I didn't think I could do it either.) But I finally updated on a regular basis, **_**for once. **_**And proved it to everyone, including myself.**

_**P.S. **_**I know that technically Danny's DNA wouldn't be a 100% match to Dan. It would be a 50% match because he's half of Danny and Vlad. But in this story he will only originate from Danny's ghost half. Though he will have a personality similar to Vlad's.**

**_Don't forget to check out my other awesome stories. (Okay, maybe they're not that awesome just please check them out. It would make me the happiest person in the world. :)_**

**And the **_**next update **_**will be in two weeks. So **_**the Friday after next Friday.**_

**Youtube Channel: Emmamain100**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 & 8

**AN: Sorry for the late update… **

Chapter 7 & 8

The hospital was a little colder than on normal days. But most people just thought it was because it was so windy outside. Melinda new better than to think that though.

The simple answer was because of all the ghosts roaming the halls. There were too many to even begin to count them all. It really made her think about how many people actually died in hospitals.

But she wouldn't be able to help them all at once, so she had hoped none of them noticed that she could she them. She didn't really want to be rushed by hundreds of spirits. She felt had an urge to help them.

But she didn't want the doctors and nurses to see her talking to herself. They would think she was crazy and would probably send her straight to the psychiatric ward.

So it wasn't an option. She had come to Memorial Hospital for one reason and one reason only. To visit the kid she had found at the bottom of a cliff. A few weeks had passed since she found him.

But he was still lying in a hospital bed, attached to I.V.s and medical equipment so his body could receive the oxygen it needed. He still hadn't woken up yet.

But she continued to visit him everyday and had hoped at each visit he would wake up. No one knew who or where his family was. So if he woke up and told them, they would be able to contact them.

Then he would have his family visit him while he was in the hospital. So every time she visited him he wouldn't look…all alone in that bed.

She was desperate to give him that feeling of safety, that everything would be alright that only a family could bring him, and most of all she wanted him to see his family again.

She wanted to see him filled with joy, not in pain, and miserable. She wanted him to wake up and see the light of day again. Then the spirit appeared by his bedside again. Melinda wasn't really worried though.

On a few of her visits she would always catch a glimpse of him there. She would usually try to help the spirit move into the light, but every time she tried to speak to him he would vanish before she could even say a word to him.

So for now, she gave up on even trying. The spirit slowly moved it's hand to touch, but before it barely reached the surface of his skin the kid began to awaken. He slowly opened his eyes.

But once he did, fear was etched on his face, and he began to panic. He tried to detach all of the wires connecting to his body, it was if he was trying to escape from something. "It's okay. Just calm down."

Melinda's soothing voice did nothing to calm him down. He just continued to struggle even more. As he struggled, the heart monitor beeped louder.

It showed that his heart rate shot up to 108 bps and was still rising. Then the doctors and nurses rushed into the room. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait outside."

As Melinda was forced out of the room, she looked the spirit was gone and the kid was being restrained. From outside the room she could faintly hear the doctors and nurses.

"I need 3 mg of morphine stat." One of the nurses quickly grabbed a syringe, a small bottle of morphine, and injected the morphine into it. She then stuck the needle into the kid's I.V.

His heart rate slowly went back down to 78 bps. The doctors and nurses let out a silent sigh of relief even though it was still kind of low.

"Why would his heart rate suddenly jump up like that?" "I don't know. But I think we should run some tests just to be safe."

When the doctors and nurses exited the kid's room, one of the doctors walked to the waiting room to talk to Melinda.

"Mrs. Gordon?" "Yes?" "I'm Dr. Reid. We managed to get his heart rate back down, but we're going to need to run a few tests on him."

A few hours later the doctor came back. "Mrs. Gordon, please follow me." Melinda followed the doctor to an office. There was a bright board with images of a someone's brain attached to it.

"We gave him a CAT scan and I'm afraid the results aren't very promising." "What do you mean?" "Well right here we found some abnormalities in the brain." he said as he pointed to the top of a brain scan.

"It seems that the part of the brain that stores memories isn't functioning." "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "Yes, I'm positive. Once the kid woke he couldn't remember anything."

"So what you're saying is…" "Yes, I'm afraid this is a common case of amnesia." Melinda's breathing slowed down significantly as she realized what exactly that meant.

He wouldn't be able to see his family again. Even if he saw a picture of them he wouldn't be able to recognize them. So he was truly alone in the world. If only she could somehow help him get his memories back then everything would be fine.

But there was no telling how long that would even take. It could take years for it to happen and by then…No, she couldn't think like that. There was always hope. But how could she help him remember?

It wasn't like she knew anyone from his…past. Why couldn't she have seen this sooner? The answer was right in front of her. The spirit, he was somehow connected to the kid's past. If she could just talk to him.

But every time she tried he would never give her a reply. Why wouldn't he though? It was clear he wanted to help the kid. If he didn't, he would have moved on into the light by now.

But then why wouldn't he help her? Helping her basically meant helping the kid too. It was if he couldn't somehow. Only Melinda knew just how right she was. Then maybe she would realize what the key to helping him was.

The next day Melinda came back again to visit the kid in the hospital. "How is he?" she asked Dr. Reid. "He's still a little shaken. But the good news is he doesn't have any permanent brain damage."

"Has he said anything yet?" "No. He hasn't said a word since he woke up this morning." "What's going to happen to him?" "Well, since we can't contact his family. I'm afraid he's going to have to be put in foster care."

"How long until then?" "We want to keep him over night for observation. But after that, he can leave tomorrow with the social workers." Melinda didn't know how she felt about all of this.

The boy would never see his family again and would be sent into foster care. The system would usually stick the kids in bad homes too. He already has amnesia and fell of a cliff, a bad home was the last thing he needed right now.

Dr. Reid seemed to notice her internal struggle on the situation. "Mrs. Gordon, you could always adopt him if you like?" Melinda turned as still as stone. That thought had never crossed her mind before.

"Really?" "Yes. But you only have until tomorrow to make your decision." The doctor left Melinda with her thoughts. In her mind, adopting the kid seemed like the best option. But what would Jim think about all of this? Would he agree with her?

Well, there was only one way to find out. She quickly drove home to talk to him. "So what did the doctor say?" "He said the kid didn't have any permanent brain damage." "Well that's good to hear."

Melinda didn't know how to start off the next topic and was filled with anxiety. Jim seemed to notice. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked in a comforting tone.

"He's going to be sent into foster care." She said with disappointment. "Well, that's horrible." "And then the doctor made a suggestion." "What did he-"

Her expression turned into that of a begging one. The gears began to turn in Jim's mind. "No." "But he has no one else Jim!" He grabbed her arms and continued in a sweeter tone.

"Melinda, we know nothing about him." "And neither does he." "It's dangerous to let a complete stranger into our home." "But it's more dangerous to leave him in foster care! He has a better chance with us. Why can't you see that." she said as she tried to calm herself down.

Jim knew by now that this was a losing battle. "Are you sure?" he asked in a defeated tone. "Yes, Jim. I am." Did this mean…"Fine, we'll sign the papers tomorrow."

Melinda was so excited, she rushed to give a big huge and a quick kiss. "I got to call Dr. Reid." She said as she quickly grabbed the phone.

Jim loved to see her happy, but he hoped she was right about this kid. If not, then all he could do was worry for her safety.

She was still on the phone talking to Dr. Reid. "So you're really going to adopt him?" "Yes." "Then I'll have the paper work ready for you by tomorrow." "Thanks, Dr. Reid." "It's no trouble at all." She hung up the phone.

Melinda couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. She lived to help people. It was simply in her nature. So she was glad she could help this kid out.

The next morning they both woke up early to sign the paper work at the hospital. Jim had to go to work, but he wanted to make sure that she was alright alone with the kid first.

"Sign here and here." Dr. Reid said as he helped them complete the paper work. "That's it?" "Yes. He's all yours now." Melinda was beaming with joy. They had officially adopted him and in turn saved him from foster care.

They both went to his room for one last time. "Hello?" The kid turned his head to acknowledge them. But something wasn't right. He had a sorrowful expression.

It was like he somehow knew he had lost everything. That he would probably never be able to see his family again. Even though he had amnesia, he somehow knew.

"I'm Melinda Gordon and this is my husband Jim." She said n a heavenly tone. She wanted him to feel relaxed and comfortable before she told him the news.

"Dr. Reid said that if your vitals signs were good you would be able to leave today." Jim didn't know what else to say. It was difficult to look at the kid when he seemed so…broken.

"You're going to live with us until your amnesia wears off." The kid continued to sit on the hospital bed. She had expected some kind of reaction, but there was none. The awkward silence continued for a few more moments.

Then thankfully, at that moment, Dr. Reid walked into the room. "Well, all of your vitals signs are good, you're free to go with Mr. And Mrs. Gordon, whom I'm sure will provide you with a good home."

They checked the kid out of the hospital and drove home. The car ride was completely silent. Neither of them knew how to start a conversation with the kid. They would have to learn how eventually though.

They didn't want future car rides as a family to be this…unsettling. Everyone, except the kid, breathed a sigh of relief once they finally made it home.

"Well, I guess this is your new home." Melinda said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. But it didn't work, the kid still wore that same depressed expression.

"You can check out your new room upstairs if you want to. I can assure you it's better than the rooms at the hospital." Melinda led the kid to the stairs. "I'm sure you'll love your new room."

But before they could even reach the stairs, the kid collapsed to his knees. "No, no..no…no…" he clasped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes. Melinda bent down to his level.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a caring tone. But didn't give her an answer. She didn't know what would make him change this much. Everything was fine, a little awkward, but still fine until…until they reached the stairs.

Now, the kid was completely terrified and having a panic attack. It was like he was afraid of them. A kid that was deathly afraid of stairs. It was understandable given his situation, but still…

Well, there is a first time for everything.

**AN: Since it's been a while since I've updated I decided to combine chapters 7 & 8 to try to make up for it.**

**And don't forget to tell me what all of you thought of this _double _chapter and the story so far.  
**

**Youtube Channel: _Emmamain100_**

**_Happy Easter!_**

_**Please** **Review!**_**_!_**


	8. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm really sorry for not updating in a while.**

**I actually had this chapter finished and written down for a while now. I think school just got the best of me.**

Chapter 9

Melinda and Jim didn't quite know how to react to this. Their newly adopted son was apparently terrified of stairs. But given the fact he survived his descent off a cliff, it's somewhat understandable.

"Okay, you don't have to see your room right now. You can sleep on the couch tonight instead." Melinda received a slow nod from him and he began to calm down a bit.

"Melinda, can I speak with you in the kitchen please?" "Sure." she said a little unsure, she somehow knew where this was headed. She turned back to the boy on the couch. "You can watch TV if you want to."

She walked to the kitchen to meet up with Jim. The conversation didn't start until they both heard sounds from the TV, in case the boy might over hear them.

"Melinda he's too afraid to even walk up the stairs. How are we supposed to handle something like that?" "Well, you would be scared too if you fell off a cliff and almost died!" she said in a hushed, but angry tone.

"Melinda, that's not the point. He has amnesia and a fear of heights. Who knows what else could be troubling him." She didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Are you saying you would rather send him to an orphanage?" "No, of course not. What I'm trying to say is that he needs help that I'm not sure we can provide for him. He's just too dangerous and unpredictable. I'm worried for your safety." he said as he tried to bring Melinda closer to him. But, she just pushed him away.

"Jim, I know he needs help. But that's what we're here for. To help him, to guide him, maybe even help him get his memories back." she said in a pleading tone, trying to convince her husband.

"Okay. But promise me you'll at least get him a psychiatrist." "Fine, but not until he's ready for one." "Deal." he said as he wrapped his arms back around his wife's waist and gave her a quick kiss.

But their little moment was interrupted by a piercing scream in the living room. They immediately ran towards the source of the sound. When they arrived, they saw that the kid was clearly petrified of something, he was literally shaking in fear.

In Jim's eyes he saw the boy falling deeper and deeper into oblivion. But what Melinda saw was shocking nonetheless.

The spirit had come back. The unbelievable part was that the spirit was actually touching the kid. It physically had a hold of his arm.

It was searching through the kid's eyes as if it was trying to tell him something. The kid just starred back at the spirit in disbelief, he was terrified, but was too scared to move away from it.

In an instant the spirit was gone and the kid lost consciousness on the couch. "What just happened?" Jim said slight above confused. "I have no idea…" She couldn't explain what she just saw. It just broke how many paranormal laws to count.

When the kid opened his eyes again he didn't know where he was or what was happening. One second he was watching TV on the couch and then the next he's here, in some kind of lab.

The back of his mind was telling him that it looked strangely familiar. Before he could think of where he might be, a group of teenagers walked in. But something wasn't right.

He was standing right in front of them in their field of vision and they didn't even glance at him once. He was about to speak, but then the looking gothic girl passed right through him.

It was like he wasn't really there, like he was a ghost, even though he was sure he was still alive. Then the white haired boy appeared again, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who…who are you?" The boy didn't respond, he simply observed the other teenagers. The kid looked at the person the spirit seemed to be watching and realized something weird.

Wasn't that him? But how? He was standing right here, or was he? "Isn't that…?" The spirit simply nodded to his unsaid question, confirming it to be true. But after that he quietly listened to the teenagers conversation.

"Aren't you guys curious about what's on the other side?" asked the gothic looking girl. "No, I'm fine right here on earth with my tech." replied the electronic geek.

"Danny?" "Well,…" Now that she mentioned it, he always had been curious about what was on the other side of his parents' ghost portal. "No, uh, uh. Don't do it."

"Oh come on, one little peak wouldn't hurt." the girl said excitedly. "Fine, but if something goes wrong leave me out of this." the geek finally gave in, but his uneasy feeling didn't fade.

"What's the worst that could happen?" the girl said somewhat ironically. But no one answered her because they didn't want their minds to go down that dark road of possibilities.

Danny put on a hazmat suit and stepped inside the portal. His hand grazed over a button. But as soon as he retracted his hand he regretted it.

An electric shock was sent throughout his entire body as he screamed in agony. The kid quickly shut his eyes as he watched himself being electrocuted. It was just too painful to watch anymore.

But how did he survive? To his knowledge no one should have been able to survive something like that. But when he opened his eyes again he saw himself on the floor with the other teenagers trying to wake him up.

"Danny, Danny, wake up!" the gothic girl said as she quickly began to panic. But when he finally woke up, his eyes were green? And his once midnight hair was now snow white. But how was that even possible?

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked in an unsure tone. "Yeah, but why are you guys looking at me like that." The girl handed him a mirror. He was surprised at his new form.

"What happened to me?" "I don't know…" To the kid his new form looked very familiar. Then in that moment the spirit chose to reappear next to him. He jumped, a little frightened.

But once his nerves calmed down, he asked the question he wasn't really sure he wanted the answer to. "Are we…the same person?" The spirit only nodded.

"But how? How is it possible?" He was really confused because from his point of view they were two completely separate people. Before he knew it, the spirit had left and he was back on the couch.

Melinda and Jim were a little relieved when he finally woke up. "Are you alright?" asked Jim a little worried. He only received a small nod from the kid.

"What would you like to eat?" Melinda's question was completely ignored by the kid. "I…I remember." he said in a barely audible tone. "What did you remember?" she asked as she bent down on her knees to get to his eye level and hear him better.

"My name…it's…Danny." This was great news he was finally getting his memories back. "Did you remember anything else?" she asked beaming with hope.

"I…" Danny looked into her eyes as if he was weighing his options. But decided to look away at the last second and didn't say anything else about it. "No…"

Melinda knew he was lying, it was all in his body language. But she chose not to pressure him and ask him about it. He had been through enough already.

"So, Danny. What would like for dinner?" "Anything's…fine…" While Jim began cooking dinner, Melinda kept an eye on Danny. He had seemed a little off edge ever since he had woken up.

He stilled seemed broken, even after he remembered his name. She thought helping him (even though she really did nothing) regain his memories would make him feel happier, not sad, or falling more and more into a state of depression.

But now, she wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to get his memories back. But there was also the chance of him remembering something that could lead him back to his family.

To be able to reunite with them. That was all she wished for him. If she could only see him smile and be truly happy like he once was. That was all she wanted for him.

She didn't know what else she could possibly do for him if she couldn't even give him a chance at happiness. She hated seeing anyone consumed in sadness, in a lonely, devastating state that he was in now.

He just needed to learn how to smile again, but Melinda wasn't so sure that she was the right person to teach him how.

**AN: From this point on the story will be more from Danny's point of view than Melinda's.**

**P.S. I was thinking of writing a story for _Grimm. _It's a TV show on NBC that is kind of like _Supernatural_ and a detective show merged together.**

**I just wanted to know what you guys thought about that. So _please_ tell me.**

_**Have a great summer! **_

_**Please review!****!****!**_


End file.
